Rolly the Bunny
Rolly the Bunny 'is an dark-telling Japansee/American adventure-comic book series being created by June Sopson, and published by Sega Ring since July 8, 2017 until October 1, 2020. Synopsis A bunny that is named Rolly travels to dangerous lands and faces new enemies to find her mother ever since the incident of her hometown. And return six keystones to give Rolly a clue of her whereabouts. Comics #[[Rolly the Bunny (comic book series)|''Rolly the Bunny]]'' (2017) #[[Rolly: |''Rolly: Adventures]]'' (2017) #[[Rolly: The Ruins|''Rolly: The Ruins]]'' (2018) #[[Rolly: The Five Dimensions |''Rolly: The Five Dimensions ]](2018) #''Rolly: The Past'''' (2019) #[[Rolly: The Final Chapter|''Rolly: The Final Chapter]]'' ''(2020) Characters Main *Rolly the Bunny '- an adventurous and cheerful bunny who wants to find her mother. She is known for being adventurous and being heartfelt, cheerful and helpful to others. *'Gear the Cub '- a cub who once belonged to a abusive mother, ever since her brutal death. He has been living with Rolly. Supporting *'Rike the Rabbit '- a overconfident and incredibly self-aware rabbit who is an ally of Rolly. *'Austin the Dog '- a TBD dog who is a gamer who masters a strategy of tricking his enemies into doing his commands. However in the second comic book, It is revealed he only copied his cousin's cheats. *'Kira the Alien '- an alien who escaped her homeland to live on Earth to be safe from being killed by her species. *'Jennifer '- a comedian who take cares of everyone's stuff and for Kira and Austin while they‘re gone. *'Ruiner '- a former psychopath who gets redeemed after being convinced by Rolly to change for the better and good. *'Palma the Past Timer '- a nice past timer who grants Rolly’s commands to go back in time. *'Charlotte the Rabbit '- a rabbit that protects the powerful sources from the signs of evil. *'Dolly the Bunny''' - Rolly's mother that went missing since the incident of their hometown. *'Rick the Hunter '- a brave former hunter of rabbits and bunnies, he isn't TBD. Antagonists *'Furr the Cat '- an aggressive cat who hunts down bunnies and rabbits, and kills them to get more energy. It is revealed that she used to be best friends with Rolly until she started to support mouses. *'Kanzo the Coyote '- a bored coyote who is a butler serving Furr killed rabbits. *'Jack the Bulldog '- a heartless radioactive bulldog who has the ability to teleport to any person he desires, and also been shown to be in a higher rank. *'Luke the Tiger '- Kira’s former manager who has gone insane during a test to win a lot of gadgets, he then finds a way to kill Kira but fails. *'Markus the Dimensional Goddess '- a former human who becomes a dimensional goddess. Trivia * This is the first comic book to be considered to be as an original comic of Sega Ring. * It was confirmed that Knight Killers takes place in the same universe as this comic book. **Later in a interview with Izzy, it was revealed that this comic takes place a few hundred years before Knight Killers. **Despite that, there are some hints that TBD. Category:SEGA Ring Category:Comics Category:Franchises Category:Comic Book series Category:2017 Category:2020 Category:Dark telling Category:Rolly the Bunny Category:CNReactionGuy18's Ideas